


Your Heart is An Arrow

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Destiny, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Love, Making Love, Modern Era, Names, Natasha has a great day, Relationship(s), Restaurants, Rib shack, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soul Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Waitress - Freeform, Work In Progress, finally jumped on this bandwagon, hostess, smol steve, smut with feeling, soul mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Natasha would have been lying through her teeth if she said she didn't hope that Steve was her soul mate, but she knew that was just wishful thinking.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally jumping on the soul mate bandwagon! I've wanted to do this for a while, so here it is! I know this is crazy to post since I already have several other fics to update, but this story just wouldn't leave me alone.  
> M rating is for the final chapter.

 

 

  
   
Natasha felt very hassled on this particular day. Every table in the restaurant was full and there were at least twenty other customers waiting on the long bench outside of the building. Valentine's Day was indeed a bad day to be at work. For her especially, since she was the hostess and had to keep doling out happy smiles to the crowds.  
 

  
If she had to go out there one more time to tell them that there would be more room very soon and please be patient, she was going to scream. Some of the customers were so impatient that you'd think they forgot what day it was. At least Natasha could take little breaks from time to time, since the stream of people were numerous. Otherwise, she wasn't sure that she'd make it.

  
   
"Damn. With all of these people coming in, you'd think this were a fancy A-list restaurant, not a measly, little ribshack," muttered Darcy, as she popped her gum and handed a few dirty plates to Clint in the kitchen. She peered out from the kitchen door window and scoffed at the couples sitting at their tables and booths. She didn't care much for Valentine's Day.

  
   
"Hey, Don't let Tony hear you say that. You know he likes to think of his newly purchased eatery as a classy establishment." Clint snorted as he took the dishes the girl gave him and scrubbed them thoroughly.

  
   
Darcy popped a mint in her mouth. "Hm, I liked this place better when it was Willie's. There's nothing wrong with diners. I honestly don't get why people feel so touchy over the word. I mean, for goodness' sake, it's only a name. What do you think, Natasha?"  
 

  
The redhead smiled and pointed to an annoyed customer through the kitchen window. "I think you'd better get back out there before they murder you for being slow with their drinks."  
 

  
Nodding, the young waitress walked around the kitchen counter and went through the swinging door. Before she stepped through, she poked her head back in. "Remind me to quit any time we're open on a holiday." Then she left.

  
   
Clint and Natasha laughed at their friend. The girl really liked to make a big deal out of little things.

  
   
"She's lucky that Stark has kept her on with that mouth of hers." Clint shook his head. "I'm surprised that he hasn't fired her for insubordination. Every time she sees him, she says something sarcastic."  
 

  
"Yeah? I think he likes her sass. Why else would he keep Darcy around? She's a little rebel, but Tony is the kind of guy who enjoys that. It keeps him on his toes to have someone he can trade quips with."

  
   
Clint scoffed and began to scrub down a large pot. "Hm, I guess gou're right. Without her around here, the place would lose its liveliness."

 

  
"I agree. Remember when we first met him after the sale of the diner had gone through? If I recall correctly, the first words she ever said to him were "So you're the asshole who bought this diner." Then he said, "Nice mouth you got there, toots." "

 

Shaking his head, Clint said, "What a way to impress your boss."

  
   
"I know, right?" Natasha stood up from her seat on the stepstool and gave her best friend a small smile. "Well, I'd better get out there before Sharon gets restless. You know she likes being a waitress more than being a hostess. Flirting with every male customer is important to her and she'll gripe at me for keeping her at the hostess stand any longer than she needs to be."

  
   
"See ya."

  
   
"Bye, Clint, and thanks for the coffee."  
 

  
"No problem."

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
The day went by slowly, much to Natasha's chagrin. It's not that she had anything against Valentine's Day. On the contrary, seeing all of those happy couples and - most of them were soul mates, of course - both young and old, eating together, smiling, laughing and holding hands warmed her heart.

 

It also filled her with sorrow at the same time. Love was a beautiful thing, but when you haven't got it, you can't help feeling bitter when you see people find theirs.

 

When she was a little girl, Natasha had always dreamed that, one day, her soul mate would come into her life and sweep her off her feet. Her mother and grandmother had told her their own love stories and they always encouraged her to never give up hope on her soul mate. 

 

Oh, she badly wanted to hold fast to that part of her wide-eyed, innocent childhood. However, at thirty years of age, and no soul mark on her skin, she had no prospects in sight and every man who she _thought_ might be the one, always ended up with someone else. Slowly and tragically, those happy dreams she once kept in her heart had dried up and turned bitter. Fate must have decided not to give her a soul mark at all. The only explanation was that some people just didn't find their true love.

 

On a day like today, that was a hard pill to swallow.

 

Every holiday was rough, but Valentine's Day was especially hard because of the lovey dovey couples that came pouring in to the restaurant. Natasha was just lucky that she had been assigned to the hostess stand today, so she didn't have to visit and revisit the same tables that were full of adoring couples and their loved ones. 

 

Eventually, after four hours of standing, her legs had grown tired, so she switched places with Wanda, sending the younger girl to the hostess stand while Natasha went to serve tables. It was now six o'clock and there were fewer people in the restaurant than there were at the beginning of Natasha's shift.

 

 _I wonder if he'll be here today,_ she thought to herself as she handed people their menus. The 'he' Natasha was referring to was Steve Rogers, one of the regular customers - and one of Natasha's favorites - at The House of Ribs. He'd been coming to the restaurant for a year now. 

 

The man was so friendly and easy to talk to, that, on the days business was slow, she'd sit and drink coffee with him. They talked about anything and everything with each other. Family, work, school, news, the weather, their favorite things, etc. They had grown quite close and were very comfortable around each other.

 

Both of them had similarities in their appreciation of art as it pertained to their own individual talents as well. Steve had gone to art school, hoping to spend his life creating works of art. Now, he **was** an established artist, with many of his paintings sold in a few local galleries.

 

His work was very good. Natasha knew this for a fact because he often drew sketches on the napkins at the restaurant, and she'd kept a few of them when he accidentally left them behind. Steve had even brought a few pictures of his real work for her to look at and she'd marveled at how well he drew.

 

Natasha, in turn, had told him that she was an aspiring ballerina, but after breaking her leg three months ago, she'd been building her strength back up and working at The House of Ribs part time. She was hoping to get her leg completely healed in the next couple of months so she could audition for the New York City Ballet.

 

When she revealed her affinity for dancing, Steve had asked her to show him a few steps as he was a poor dancer by comparison. Natasha always deflected those questions with a laugh and would tell him that he couldn't afford the price she'd charge for teaching him - although she was sure he could since he was getting constant commissions for his work.

 

Truthfully, the reason she rejected his request was because she already found him so intoxicating just being near to him. If she danced with him, let their bodies move closely together, it could drive her to do something foolish. Like press her lips to his and feel the softness of his skin.

 

Once, their hands touched by accident and it took all of Natasha's will not to gasp from the electricity she felt from Steve's skin. And when she had looked into his eyes, her heart slammed in her chest. The gentleness in his beautiful blue eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was as drawn to her as she was to him.

 

Regardless of their emotional affair, Natasha knew better than to get involved. Why do something like that when it would just end once Steve found his soul mate? She knew he hadn't found her yet. It was obvious because he always came to the restaurant alone and he never told about anyone special in his life. Perhaps he had no soul mark, like she.

 

Natasha would be lying if she said she didn't hope that Steve might be her soul mate, but she knew that was just wishful thinking. Most of the men she felt attracted to usually ended up being destined for some other girls and Steve would certainly be no different.

 

The kitchen crew and the other waiters and waitress all loved to tease Natasha about her crush on him. Darcy, especially, liked to come over sometimes when Steve and Natasha were talking and give them their refills as well as these 'I know what you're up to' smirks.

 

Last week, Darcy came by the hostess stand to whisper surreptitiously in her ear, "Natasha, I just wanted to let you know that I found out that Steve is thirty-two years old, so he's only a couple years older than you."

 

Natasha remembered feeling appalled that her friend had gotten information about Steve's age for her benefit. She'd scowled at Wanda and put her hands on her hips.

 

"Darcy, please stop doing stuff like that."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I mean!"

 

The young brunette pouted and crossed her arms defensively. "Alright, I'm sorry, but you know how skinny he is. I was just curious about his age was because he looks like a college student."

 

Natasha had bristled at that. She shot a glance back at Steve, who was sitting at a table a few dozen feet away from the hostess stand. He **definitely** didn't look like a college student. Their eyes met and Natasha felt a lump in her throat. He waved and she didn't hesitate to wave back, smiling. 

 

Frowning at Darcy, she replied, "What is your obsession with men and their weight? I've told you a million times, Steve isn't skinny, he's lean."

 

"More like petite."

 

Her eyes rolled automatically, as they always did when Darcy teased Natasha about Steve. "Petite is what you call tiny women, not men."

 

"Ah, so you admit that Steve is at the very least, 'tiny', yes?"

 

To that, Natasha made no reply. However, in her head, she thought,  _Steve Rogers may not have a lot of muscles, but I like him just the way he is. I just wish he were mine..._  

 

 

  


	2. We Could Be Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Encouragement from a kind stranger convinces Natasha not to give up waiting for her soul mate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter because I used a character that I normally never use to be a voice of reason in Nat's current soul mate dilemma. I hope you guys enjoy the cameo from one of our Marvel darlings~❤️

* * *

 

  

  
There was only one hour left in Natasha's shift and she couldn't stop her head from swiveling in the direction of the restaurant's entrance every time she heard Darcy greet a new customer. She wondered if Steve would come by today, as he always did on Sundays.

 

"You seem distracted, dear."

 

Natasha looked down at the older woman whom she was supposed to be serving. There she was, letting herself think of him again. Steve Rogers had really taken up too much time in her thought life. Placing the small plate of strawberry pie on the table, Natasha gave the lady an apologetic smile.

 

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I was just...lost in thought."

 

"Waiting for your sweetheart?" The woman replied in a gentle English voice.

 

"I beg your pardon?" Natasha wiped her hands on her apron and furrowed her brow.

 

"You seemed as if you were wondering when your sweetheart would arrive. I'm used to that look. I wore it very often whenever I waited for my dear Daniel to come home from work. I'm happy that you've found someone special. Every person on this planet deserves to have a love story."

 

Tears threatened to fill her eyes, but Natasha held them back and slipped her hands in the pockets of her apron so the woman wouldn't see them trembling. "Oh. I see. The...person I was looking for isn't my sweetheart, ma'am. Not even my soul mate. He's just a friend, that's all."

 

"Your names are not on each other's skin?"

 

"Yes, that's what I mean."

 

"Oh, dear. I am so sorry. I just...well, from the look on your face, I was certain you were waiting for your soul mate to come through the door. With today being Valentine's Day, I just naturally assumed...please, forgive me."

 

"It's alright. You didn't know. Honestly, though? At this point, I doubt I even _have_ a soul mate." There was a tinge of bitterness that Natasha wasn't able to keep out of her voice when she spoke.

 

The lady ate a few pieces of her pie in silence before answering. "No one can say anything like that for sure and certain unless they're dead. Take it from me, **everyone** has a soul mate. Some either give up on them before they come into their lives or they move on with someone else who also believes they have no soul mate. Never do that to yourself. It'd be the worst mistake of your life. I know many people who have done that and regretted it, so I do speak from knowledge."

 

Natasha blinked at the lady and half-smiled. The toughness of her words sent a chill down her spine. Never had she known anyone to be so passionate about waiting for their soul mate. "Thank you for the advice, um..."

 

"I'm Peggy. Peggy Carter-Souza." She held out her hand to Natasha.

 

The redhead pulled her hand from her pocket and shook Peggy's hand warmly. The older lady seemed to have a bit of spunk to her and Natasha liked that about her. "I'm Natasha Romanoff. It's nice to meet you."

 

"Same to you, dear. You have a very pretty name. Russian, isn't it?"

 

"Yes. It is." Even though her last name wasn't a common one that you'd hear in America, Natasha was still surprised that Peggy guessed correctly on its origins. "How did you know?"

 

Peggy waved her hand in the air. "Oh, I worked for an agency when I was younger. They sent me all over the world and Russia is a country I am very familiar with. I've been there many times, but enough about that. Remember what I told you, now. There are reasons why one doesn't meet one's soul mate right away."

 

Wanting her to elaborate, Natasha asked, "Why?"

 

"Well, I have learned in my own experience that sometimes, your soul mate may not appear because he doesn't have his soul mark yet. It could be vice versa, or...that neither of you have your soul marks. Fate can be a terribly fickle and cruel creature, only revealing these things when it chooses."

 

"True...I don't think I ever thought of that before. Come to think of it, that  **does** make sense. Did something similar happen with you and your soul mate?"

 

The older woman nodded as she finished the last of her pie. "Yes. My Daniel and I didn't know we were each other's soul mate until the day he asked me out to get a drink. It's funny. We'd worked together for three years and were good friends at the time. We also had feelings for each other, but neither of us had the guts to admit it."

 

"I can see it as clearly as if it were yesterday. We were seated at the bar counter and reached for our drinks at the same time. That was when the marks burned onto our skin. His appeared on his wrist and mine, on my ankle. As you can imagine, the shock made us both drop our glasses. We bent down to clean up the broken pieces of glass when Daniel's eyes caught a look at my ankle. Thank the Lord I was wearing nude stockings at the time or he wouldn't have been able to see the mark." She took a sip of her tea before speaking again.

 

"He stared down at my ankle for such a long time that I bEgan to wonder that something was wrong. Then I glanced at my ankle and found his name there. I couldn't even speak, I was so surprised. And do you know, he took my hand in his, stood me up and kissed me right there. It was dreadfully romantic, if you can imagine it. Standing amidst all of that broken glass, in the arms of my true love. I'll never forget it. We were married two months later."

 

The older woman's eyes began to fill with tears and a few drops spilled down her cheeks. "Oh, look at me blubbing. You'd think I were a silly schoolgirl."

 

Natasha handed her a handkerchief and gently touched her arm. "No. Not at all. That was a lovely story and I thank you for sharing it with me. May I ask how long you and your husband were together?"

 

Peggy took the cloth and dabbed away the dampness from her face. Then she gave Natasha a remarkable smile that made her look fifty years younger. "Daniel and I were married for fifty-eight wonderful years. He passed away three years ago."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

 

"My dear, it's perfectly alright. I've had the love of my life for a long time and that is something I will always be grateful for. Now, it's your turn. Live your life to the fullest and **never** give up on your soul mate, wherever he is." With that, Peggy stood, took Natasha's hand in hers and placed a twenty dollar bill in it.

 

"No, please. I can't take this-"

 

"Yes, you can, and you will. Take it for me, dear."

 

Natasha took the money and folded it into her jean pocket. "Thank you, Peggy."

 

"You are so very welcome. _Believe_ in love, Natasha. It may very well be just around the corner." Peggy then kissed her on the cheek and gave her one last smile before she walked away.

 

Natasha let out a breath that she had been holding in and ran her hands through her hair. The story Peggy told her was so touching that she couldn't help but feel a sense of hope surge up within her. Maybe the woman was right. Maybe Natasha's soul mate **was** someone she already knew and they both just didn't know it. Maybe their soul marks hadn't appeared because fate wanted to wait for the right moment...

 

"Hey, Steve! It's good to see you!"

 

Natasha started and her eyes began to look for that familiar face at the front doors. Sure enough, there he was, smiling as Darcy walked him to the table in the far left corner where he always sat. Licking her lips, Natasha made her way to the table with a smile. Darcy saw her coming and gave her a nod before turning back to go to the hostess stand.

 

Steve looked up just as Natasha reached his table. The grin that spread across his face made her heart flutter. Damn her skin for flushing every time he was around.

 

"Hey, Natasha." He waved.

 

She did her best not to stare at him for too long. "Hi, Steve. As always, it's good to see you. What would you like?"

 

He glanced down at the menu, then back up at her. "Uh, you know what, give me a few minutes. I think I'm going to order something a little different than what I usually get."

 

"Sure. I'll bring you some coffee?"

 

"No. This time, I'd like a nice cup of hot chocolate. Since it _is_ Valentine's Day." He winked.

 

"I'll get right on it, Steve." Natasha wrote his drink order on her pad and turned to walk away, but before she could take one step, he grasped her free hand. She halted her breath and looked down at him, inquisitively.

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

He just gazed into her eyes wordlessly as if there were something about her that he'd never realised until now. The intensity of the moment made Natasha nervous and she felt a blush coming on. "Steve?"

 

"When do you get off work?" His voice was hushed, like he only wanted her to hear his words.

 

She cocked her head to the side and chuckled. "Ten. Same as always. Why?"

 

There was an unmistakable twinkle in his eyes as he said, "I'll be waiting for you when you clock out. There's...something important that I need to tell you."

 

Natasha looked at his hand, which was still holding hers. What was this all about? "Okay," she replied softly. Then she sent him another smile and went to the kitchen to get his hot chocolate.

 

Before she got to the door, she slowly turned to look back at Steve. Surge enough, he was watching her.

 

Chills ran down the redhead's spine. What could be so important that he wanted to see her after work? Now, usually, they'd spend time together until the restaurant closed or they'd leave and hang out at her apartment. However, he'd never expressed such urgency before. It was almost as if he was barely restraining excitement or joy.

 

Right then, Peggy's words came back into Natasha's mind.

 

_Believe in love, Natasha. It may very well be just around the corner._

 

Her soul mate. Could it be possible...?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. I wonder what it is that Steve wants to tell Nat?  
> -wicked grin-


	3. Here is Where It All Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve gives Natasha the best news of her life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to unload the fluff and angst in my next update! And, yes, there will be plenty of emotions running wild in chapter four! That's a promise! :D

* * *

 

 

 

There were still tingles on Natasha's arm from where Steve had touched her earlier. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding. As she worked and went from table to table, taking peoples' orders, she kept wondering what it was that he wanted to speak with her about. It was something her brain wouldn't let go of and the time couldn't go by fast enough for her.

 

_Maybe he just got his soul mark, which happens to be your name and he wants to tell you that you're his soul mate._

 

Wishful thinking.

 

There was no possible way that Steve Rogers was Natasha Romanoff's soul mate. Still...when she looked back and saw him watching her earlier, she mused if she may have been wrong all along.

 

She did have dreams about her soul mate, though. This was something she was too afraid to tell anyone, so she kept it to herself.

 

In her dreams, her soul mate's face was always a blur to her, but somehow, she knew it was him. She would be lying in her bed, fast asleep and he'd come into her room quietly.

 

Her dream lover would hover above her and lean down, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss would be so full of passion that Natasha moaned for more. Then he would get on top of her, exploring her body with his kisses, sucking, nipping and licking every inch of her skin. He would remove her clothing and his without delay and let his fingers stroke and caress her warm depths. In these dreams, Natasha was touched in intimate ways that no man had ever touched her before.

 

They were the most erotic dreams Natasha had ever had in her life and they always ended with her waking up just as her dream self came to a climax. Sweaty and flushed, Natasha would swear angrily in Russian and lament over the fact that she wasn't in bed with a man who could satisfy her urges after those dreams.

 

_If only Steve were my soul mate...then those amazing dreams I always have could become a reality._

 

Natasha blushed at the openness of her wanton thoughts. How could she think of Steve that way? He was her friend for goodness' sake! Friendship was all they had between them. And yet, that look on his face when he said he wanted to talk to her came back to her mind. The urgency and desire in his tone made her wonder if it could be possible...

 

When she finally clocked out, the redhead drew in a deep breath and walked through the kitchen door and headed towards Steve. It was hard for her to keep her breathing normal as she neared and she hoped that he didn't notice how wild her pulse was in her neck. Today was the **wrong** day to wear a scooped blouse.

 

"Hey, ready to go?" Steve smiled at her.

 

"Uh, yeah." Natasha put her hands in her pockets and motioned to the door. "Let's get outta here."

 

They walked together, but before they reached the front door, Sharon ran up to Steve. "Hey! Don't forget about my offer! Any time you want to hang out and get coffee, you just let me know, alright?" She grinned at him whilst giving a curious glance to Natasha.

 

Steve blushed and he nodded. He didn't want to be rude to the woman, but she could be so pushy sometimes. It was annoying, receiving so many flirtatious comments and gestures from her. Unfortunately, for Sharon, Steve had seen her flirting with several other men at the House of Ribs. So, even if she was his type, he would have been turned off by that behaviour.

 

"Uh, I'm flattered, but no thanks. The only lady I'll be getting coffee with is this one right here. " After saying this, he linked his arm with Natasha's and smiled at her like she was the light of his life. Natasha easily accepted his arm as she really wasn't in the mood to deal with the blonde. Not only that, but she felt like a blushing little schoolgirl under Steve's warm gaze.

 

Sharon giggled. "Oh, and why is that? Because she's your soul mate?"

 

"Yeah. I am." The words left Natasha's mouth before she could stop them. Instead of standing there and answer a million invasive and annoying questions from Sharon about when the two of them realized they were soul mates, Natasha tugged Steve forward and they left the building silently. Neither bothered to look back at Sharon's gaped mouth as they walked away.

 

Natasha's cheeks were red as well. What had she been thinking, saying that she and Steve were soul mates like that? Now, she would have to face a multitude of questions from everyone when she went to work tomorrow because there was no way Sharon could keep her mouth shut about this.

 

_Great job, Natasha._

 

Steve and Natasha walked down the sidewalk for a bit and made their way to the apartment above the bakery across the street.

 

"Um...sorry about lying about us like that. I just didn't want to deal with Sharon's shit tonight, you know? It's bad enough that we work the same shift, but being around her all the time is so tiring." Natasha gave Steve a rueful smile as she pulled her arm out of his and reached into her bag to get her keys.

 

"It's okay. I was actually going to say the same thing." He opened the outside door once she unlocked it and followed her up the stairs to her apartment door. Steve laughed just thinking about it. "I guess both of us had the same mindset then."

 

They laughed and entered the apartment together. Natasha took off her jacket and hung it on her coat rack; Steve did the same since he had been here many times before to have coffee or watch a movie with her.

 

Natasha turned on the living room light and kicked off her shoes into a corner. "Do you want something to drink?"

 

"Uh, no. I'm still a little cool from being in the restaurant. If you have some tea, I'll take it." The blond ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her.

 

"Gotcha, Irish Breakfast Tea it is, then," she replied as she walked into the kitchen to fill a kettle with water. She knew that was one of Steve's favourite teas, so she decided to keep a stash of it for him in case he was at her place and was craving the drink.

 

Steve followed her into the kitchen and sat on one of her stools by the counter. He couldn't help smiling as he watched his friend dance around the kitchen, picking a mug from the cupboard and a spoon from the silverware drawer. She had no idea how cute she was in that moment.

 

Once the kettle was on the stovetop, Natasha hopped onto the stool next to Steve. "So, what is this important issue you wanted to discuss with me?"

 

"Ah, remember how you told Sharon that you and I were soul mates?"

 

It was difficult to keep her eyes on him as he spoke. Natasha thought her heart might burst out of her chest from how hard it was pounding. "Mm-hm."

 

"Well, you were right about that."

 

Natasha licked her lips and breathed deeply, worried that she might faint if he was about to say what she thought he was about to say. "Oh, really? So you think that we're soul mates?" She said this in a teasing way to show off the illusion that she thought he was playing with her.

 

Steve's voice was full of determination and resoluteness as he replied, "I don't think; I _know_." That was when he tugged up his sleeve to reveal a burn mark across his arm. "Look for yourself."

 

The redhead blinked several times and leaned forward, taking her friend's arm in her hands and holding it close so she could see the mark clearly. Sure enough, there was her birth name in a dark red tinted burn with brown at the edges. She widened her eyes in pure shock as she read it. Natalia Alianovna Romanova, (Наталья Альяновна Романова). The name was right there on Steve's skin in her native Russian tongue.

 

Steven Grant Rogers was her _soul mate._

 

So dreams really did come true.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's why they call them cliffhangers!  
> I really hope you guys watched _Between The Lions_ , otherwise, that quote probably meant nothing to you. :3


	4. No More Lonely Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Natasha and Steve share a few tender moments together as they talk about their relationship._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song Restless Heart (Running Away With You) by John Parr. It's one of those classic eighties rock songs that played at the end of the The Running Man. It's one of my favourite films!

* * *

 

 

 

  
  
Gasping, Natasha dropped Steve's arm and drew back, her eyes widened in shock. Trembling, she said, "Wh-what? How is this possible? I swear to God, Steve, if you're playing a joke on me..."

 

He shook his head and took her hand in his grasp, cradling it as if it were a precious possession. "Nat, I would never do something that cruel. I promise you, this is the real deal. This is my soul mark."

 

The redhead began to breath in quick bursts, trying her best not to hyperventilate. Steve noticed this and he moved closer to her, putting a hand on her back and rubbing her gently. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here."

 

Natasha gripped Steve's arm and ran her fingers over the marred flesh. There was no way that scar could be fake. The burn was very real and, as crazy as that might sound, it was beautiful to her eyes. Steve **was** her soul mate.

 

She squeezed her eyes closed and opened them again, fresh tears sliding down her face. "I can't believe it's you. After so long...y-you're here. You're finally here." She clutched him, holding on like he was her lifeline.

 

Steve kissed her forehead tenderly and moved a few stray curls from her face. "That's right, and I'm not going anywhere. You can count on that."

 

They held each other for a while longer until the kettle started whistling. Startled, both Steve and Natasha jumped a little at the untimely interruption.

 

When he saw Natasha begin to move towards the stove, Steve held his hand up to stop her. "Please, Nat, let me get it. You need time to absorb this right now."

 

"Okay."

 

As he went to take care of the kettle, Natasha shakily pulled her knees up to her chest. This revelation was certainly life-changing, but she still had some worries. Where was her soul mark and why hadn't it shown up on her skin? She wasn't being picky or anything like that, but it did bother her that her skin had nothing on it to claim Steve as hers.

 

In hindsight, she supposed that she was being silly about the whole thing. One would think that she'd be jumping all over the place for joy that she wasn't alone anymore, but it's not always easy to break away from your fears when you've held them inside of you for such a long time.

 

"There's something I want you to know."

 

Natasha blinked and looked up at Steve, who had poured the hot water into the mug and brought it back to the counter. His eyes held so much affection in them that Natasha wondered if she would wake up tomorrow and find that all of this was just a dream. Because, only in her dreams, did Steve look at her like that.

 

She smiled at him and rested her head on her knees. "And what's that?"

 

He looked at the mug in his hands and chuckled. "I actually knew that you were my soulmate before we even met."

 

"What? How is that possible? You could only know something like that if..."

 

"Yes. You've guessed it. Your name has been on my skin for many years, as far back as my twentieth birthday."

 

She held her hand to her chest and gasped. "Twelve years...and you came to the diner only a year ago. Why did it take you so long to find me?" There was no judgment in her voice, only curiosity.

 

"Honestly? I was afraid that I would disappoint you. Let's face it, I'm not particularly a big catch or anything and I know there's a lot of other guys who you'd no doubt prefer having as a soul mate rather than me..."

 

Natasha growled and stood up, grabbing Steve by his lapels, pulling him to her. "Don't you dare start with that! You've spent enough time with me to know that I'm not one of those shallow females who only sees a bunch of bulging muscles as the be all and end all of a suitable man!"

 

Sighing, she let him go and placed her hands on his shoulders, letting their eyes meet. "Listen, I don't care about what you look like, although, you _are_ attractive and that's fine by me. It's your _heart_ that I'm concerned with. We've gotten as close as two friends could ever get this past year and I don't regret one bit of it. After all, it's better for me to know that my soul mate and I have less ground to cover as far as our relationship goes."

 

Steve cupped her elbows and drew her to him, feeling the warmth of her body against his own. How long he had wanted to hold her like this, in his arms, so close that he could feel her heart beating against his. "I feel the same way, Nat. I'm sorry for making you angry. That wasn't my intention at all. I just wanted to be honest with you about my fears. At this point, I'd say we have no reason to hide, right?"

 

A muffled, "Mmhm," came from her lips and she nuzzled his face into his chest.

 

"Heh. What are you doing?"

 

"Taking in your scent."

 

"My scent?"

 

"Yes...it's a little embarrassing, but I always loved the way you smell. I still do."

 

A semi-cocky grin grew on Steve's face and he slid his arms around Natasha's waist, settling on her hips. "Oh, yeah? So what do I smell like?"

 

"Some days, you smell like clean laundry. Others, you smell like cinnamon and something inherently male. It's addictive." She pulled her head back to look up at Steve and smiled, sniffling his neck before kissing a spot there.

 

He began to blush and gazed at her. Natasha. His _soul mate._

 

Never in his life had he wanted to kiss a woman so badly. Normally, he would ask for permission to do that, but he sensed that Natasha wasn't going to object. There had been little flashes of desire in her eyes during their conversation and he knew that she was hoping he would take initiative. So, he did.

 

His hands around her waist tightened in anticipation and he slowly lowered his mouth to hers. Tiny moans left Natasha's mouth as their lips moved over each other, increasing in intensity.

 

Steve pulled her bottom lip between both of his and he nibbled on it, teasing her. Natasha sighed and her hands left their place on his shoulders to place themselves in his blond hair.

 

This was her first kiss, so she took her time before responding. Natasha hissed when Steve moved his lips to her collarbone and sucked on the flesh he found there. She whimpered and tugged on his hair in arousal, but not hard enough to hurt him.

 

After they first began kissing, they slowly backed up until they bumped into the kitchen wall. Eventually, they had to pull back for air and Natasha looked up at him shyly. She felt such yearning for this man. Yearning that was deeper than any hunger or more insatiable than any thirst. Still, the reminder that her own soul mark had not yet made an appearance stopped her.

 

"Steve, I...I want you, but I **don't** want us to make love yet. Not now. My mark hasn't come yet and I just want to have proof that you're mine before we do this."

 

Steve kissed the corner of her mouth and ran his fingers through her red hair. "It's okay, Nat. I understand how you feel and I respect your decision to wait. I'm not impatient. Like they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, but in my case, it's better since you're right here with me."

 

Natasha smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. "I'm glad we're on the same wavelength, then."

 

"Me too...but I'll tell you something. I'm really not in the mood for tea anymore."

 

"Oh, well, you can just put it in the fridge and drink it later if you want."

 

"Sounds good to me." Steve reluctantly let go of the woman in his arms and turned to the mug resting on the counter and placed it in the fridge. Afterwards, he poured out the rest of the water in the kettle, dried it and put it up in one of the lower cupboards. Then he turned around, only to find that Natasha was nowhere in sight.

 

"Nat? Where are you?" He walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

 

"I'm in my bedroom. Could you turn the light out in the kitchen, please?"

 

"Sure." He backtracked, flipped the kitchen light and went back into the hallway. Once he reached her bedroom door, he stopped for a second. "Is it alright if I come in?"

 

"Gimme a sec...okay, you can come in, now."

 

Steve turned the knob and pushed the door open. He parted his lips to speak, but stopped when he saw Natasha standing by her bed in a small night dress. It was a pretty modest piece of clothing, with a scoop neck that hung off her slender shoulder and the bottom ending at just above her knee.

 

She was beautiful. He'd never seen her bare legs like this before. The most he ever saw was her calves, but this simple dress made her look like a goddess. Steve couldn't believe that she was his soul mate. It almost felt too good to be true. The blond cleared his throat and took a step forward. "Going to bed?"

 

Natasha nodded and pulled back the sheets, sitting down on the comforter. "Yeah. I'm pretty tired, but...I was hoping that maybe you could stay with me?"

 

"You...want me to spend the night?"

 

"Yes. I think I could go to sleep a lot faster if you were here." It was obvious from her request that Natasha felt shy asking him to stay, which was very understandable, because she had never lain with a man before in her life. The only person she wanted to even be with in an intimate way was her soul mate and he felt the same way.

 

"Well, it **is** kind of late. Guess there's no harm in it." He closed the bedroom door and walked over to a nearby chair, removing his shirt and pants, then placing them on the back of it. It was a little hard to see Natasha's silhouette from just the shine of the moon through her window. Nonetheless, Steve felt her warm gaze from across the room and it filled him with a sense of pride that she enjoyed looking at him. She held out her arms, beckoning him to come to her and he didn't waste another second standing there.

 

He quickly got on the bed and crawled until he was on top of her and gave her a passionate, yet tender kiss. There was nothing he wanted more than to take her now, but they both felt it better to wait, so wait, he would. If he had to wait five days, five months, five years, he would. She was **worth** it.

 

Steve pulled back from the kiss first and brushed his lips against her nose. Natasha giggled at the action and snuggled up to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Good night, Steve," she murmured. He wrapped his arms around her like a protective cocoon, keeping her warm and safe. "Good night, Nat...I love you," Steve whispered in her ear, moments before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd, once again, this story has been extended for another chapter! The epilogue will be full of Romanogers feels! ❤️


	5. You're My Perfect Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The morning brings a final, happy conclusion for Steve and Natasha, regarding their relationship._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, funny story. This chapter ended up being so long that I, once again, found myself in the position of having to split it. I think it's safe to say that this has really become a habit with me! It's not very surprising anymore! XD

* * *

 

 

Steve woke up to the chirping of birds and the touch of a smaller, curvy body next to him. At first, it took him a minute to remember where he was, but once he saw the face of the woman next to him, the memories came back.

  
   
He stayed over at Natasha's apartment because she wanted to get a better sleep with him by her side. From the expression on her face, she was very content. And so was Steve, because last night, he finally revealed himself to his soul mate.

 

It had been quite a scary thing, telling Natasha who he was. Especially after she had doubts about having a soul mate at all. Steve remembered more than a few times when she'd get that far-off look in her eyes while they were talking. Whenever that happened, he knew she was thinking about her soul mate. He never told her, but he was very good at reading people. It came naturally to him, considering that he was an artist.

 

Natasha moaned, which pulled Steve out of his musings and he smiled down at her. A short sigh came from her lips and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times so she could become adjusted to the light.

 

She rolled on her side, looking up into Steve's loving face. Her lips spread into a smile and she touched his hand. He squeezed her fingers tenderly and pushed a few stray curls away from her face.

 

"Good morning," she said softly, voice slightly groggy from having just awakened.

 

"Morning, Nat. Did you sleep well?"

 

"Mm, yes, I did. Thanks to you." The redhead moved into a sitting position and she took his arm in hers, running her fingers over the soul mark on his skin.

 

There was that look again. It was etched in her expression like carving on a stone, partly happy, relieved, but also sad. No doubt, she was thinking of the absence of her own mark and was wondering when it would show up.

 

Sure enough, she said, "I wish it would just hurry up and get here. I'm so tired of waiting..." There was no anger in her tone, rather, frustration and weariness. No one needed to wake up feeling such dark emotions so early.

 

Steve cupped her cheek and urged her to look at him. "Hey, don't worry about your mark. It'll come when it comes. The good thing is, I already have your name on my arm, so all we're waiting for is yours to appear. I've heard of people who got their soul marks at the same time and people who got their soul marks several years apart. So what if you and I possibly fall into the second category? We still have each other."

 

Natasha nodded silently and buried her face in his side. "Yes, I understand. I just...feel so _anxious_."

 

"I know exactly how you feel, babe, but don't focus on the not so great aspects of this situation. Pay attention to the things that are certain and positive. I know that you're my soul mate and all we have to do is wait for your mark to appear on your skin. I'm already crazy about you, so there's nothing to be worried about. Nobody like Sharon Carter is going to whisk me away from you. I **only** have eyes for you."

 

A light pink tint appeared on Natasha's face and she giggled. "That last line was too cheesy."

 

The blond rolled his eyes and poked his soul mate on the side. "Don't change the subject, Nat. I'm serious. You have nothing to be scared of. I'm with you for keeps, alright?"

 

"Yes." She pulled back, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss. Before she could deepen it, though, she got a signal from her body that her bladder needed to be released. Groaning, Natasha jerked back and and jumped out of bed.

 

"Sorry, Steve, but I really have to go pee! I'll be back in a minute!" Then she ran into the bathroom.

 

While she was in the bathroom, Natasha hummed to herself and tapped her bare feet on the ceramic tiles. Steve was right. Despite her inner sadness at not having his mark on her skin, she was thankful that he was at least in her life. She'd been focusing on the negative in her life for such a long time, that it had become a bit of a habit to expect nothing to come of her soul mate.

 

Natasha warmed when she thought of how intensely Steve looked at her as he said that he was going to stay by her side forever. It astonished her how committed he was to making this work between them, regardless of whether she had her soul mark or not.

 

Flushing the toilet, she stood and went to the sink and began to wash her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. "You're a lucky woman, Natasha Romanoff." And it was true. Men like Steve were pretty scarce in today's society. He was noble and respectful of her wishes to wait before they made love since she still hadn't gotten her so-

 

A sharp, burning sizzled on her stomach, snapping Natasha out of her reverie and she clutched her body in pain. "Ahhh!" She dropped to the ground and breathed in and out in shaky breaths. The pain was so excruciating that it brought tears to her face. "Steve!" She cried out as she lie on the floor, gasping.

 

Mere seconds passed before Steve opened the door hurriedly, having heard her cry out moments ago. He looked down at her and for on the floor, pulling her into his arms. "Nat! What's wrong? Did you hit something? Talk to me!"

 

She fisted her hands in his shirt and hissed. "Mmgh! No, I didn't do anything! I was washing my hands when my side started hurting! It hurts so bad, it feels like a-"

 

"A burn," Steve interrupted, his eyes widening.

 

The realisation of what he just said dawned on her. 

 

Could it be?

 

"Nat, where is the pain coming from?"

 

She grimaced and shifted to her side so she could pull up her dress. Even though this moment was very important, Steve couldn't help the raw desire that swept through him when he saw Natasha's bare ivory legs so close to him. He allowed himself to rub her thigh, hoping it would give her a bit of comfort.

 

"It's on my stomach..." came the near mute reply from Natasha, as she panted. She tugged her sleep dress all the way up until it was over her stomach. Steve's mouth gaped open. On the left side of Natasha's stomach, there was a newly formed burn mark, colored in a dark orange and red, just like his own.

 

Natasha closed her eyes and trembled. She knew what it would say, but she still wanted to hear it from his own lips. "What does it say, Steve?"

 

His tentatively skimmed his palm over the mark and she gasped at the feel of his warm fingers on her skin. Amazingly, his hands were like a magic balm. The more he smoothed his hand on the flesh, the better it felt. The pain ebbed away lit le by little as he touched it.

 

"It says Steven Grant Rogers, my full name." His voice was hushed and reverent, cracking under the emotions that were threatening to overtake him.

 

The redhead choked and covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head in amazement. "It's here...the day after you tell me that you're my soul mate, it shows up on my skin." She looked at him in amazement.

 

"Fate. It was all up to fate to decide when you needed your mark and it chose today. I can't believe it!" He hugged her and she hugged him back, ecstatically.

 

Then, remembering how she'd been hurting because of the burn, Steve pulled back. "Nat, how are you feeling? Is it still bad? I know when I first got my mark years ago, it felt like someone had pressed a smoking coal to my skin. Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, no. It barely even hurts now. Your touch actually made it feel better." She laughed and squeezed his hand excitedly.

 

"Because I'm your soul mate," he replied with a smile.

 

Natasha nodded and stood to her feet. "Yes, that has to be it." She glanced at the mirror, but it wasn't large enough for her to see the burn mark on her skin.

 

"I want to see it for myself." She tugged Steve by the hand and they both walked out of the restroom eagerly until they stopped to stand in front of Natasha's full length mirror in the corner. Without any hesitation, she tugged up her sleep dress again and looked down at the new scar. It was lovely, in romantic cursive letters, spelling out Steve's name.

 

Natasha grazed her fingers over the burn and her chin trembled. She looked at Steve beside her and took his arm in her hand and stroking his soul mark. Then, she brought his arm to her lips and pressed a kiss to the skin. When she pulled back up to gaze at him, tears pooling in her eyes and falling out of her emerald eye.

 

"We belong to each other..." she said, beaming at him.

 

Steve tugged her close and molded his mouth to hers, enjoying the feel of her soft lips. "For now and always." He whispered against her collarbone.

 

"Mm, with the location it's at, though...all I have to say is bye, bye, bikinis." Natasha's voice was light and teasing.

 

Steve smirked. "Yeah, I bet you'd look terrible in them now." Drawing back, he pecked her lips lightly and gave her nose a kiss too, which earned him a little sigh from her. His hand caressed her cheek and he brushed his thumb across her plump lips. Gently, his mouth met hers and she moaned, letting her arms wrap around his waist. After spending a considerable amount of time kissing her lips, he bent down to his knees, leveling his face to her waist.

 

Looking up at her, he smiled and clutched her hips firmly with his hands. Natasha couldn't fight the blush that grew on her cheeks and she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, when he placed his lips on her soul mark.

 

"You're so beautiful, Nat," he said huskily as he worshipped her body in the way she deserved.

 

Natasha whimpered and her fingers made their way to Steve's hair, tangling in his blond locks. The kisses he continually laid on her skin were feather soft at first, but they gradually began to get more intense. Steve used his tongue to lap at the flesh, slowly moving to suck and plant wet kisses on her belly button, which gained him a loud cry of pleasure from his soul mate.

 

Something primal and masculine in him rose up when he heard Natasha like that. He wanted more from her. He wanted to hear her scream his name. Steve's lips trailed a path up and down her lower torso unashamedly, making the woman's legs shake with delicious tremors. His hands ran up to her hips and behind until his fingers stroked the firmness of her backside.

 

The gasps and moans coming from her mouth were like an aphrodisiac and encouraged him to keep going. Steve blew into her belly button before nipping her there. Natasha sucked in a harsh breath and opened her eyes to stare down at him. 

 

Steve sent her a lustful, passionate gaze of his own. There was no denying what was about to happen between the two of them next. He was going to make her **his.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is really the last one. I mean it this time!


	6. Lovers Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve and Natasha make love for the first time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that one of my fics would be rated M. I haven't written a smut in forever - like **ten** freaking years - and I'm very sensitive about this one. Especially since it's Steve and Nat. Anyway, after a buttload of editing, I feel better about this chapter and no longer think that it's hot garbage. Oh, I know that the girl in the gif is blonde, but just pretend that she's a redhead for the story's sake.❤️

* * *

 

 

  
"Steve..." Natasha's mouth formed an 'o' and her breathing became very deep as he continued his ministrations. He placed light, sensual kisses on her lower stomach until he came into contact with her panties. The lacy fabric was pretty, but nowhere near as lovely as the treasure it covered.

 

Steve squeezed her backside one more time before taking his hand and running the forefinger across the damp fabric that rested between her legs. A swell of pride rushed through him when he actually felt how wet she was. He caused this to happen; he made her juices drip in such a way. 

 

Swiftly, he slid the soaked underwear off her body and she lifted her legs so he could toss it away. The sleep dress followed suit. Then, he picked her up and walked to the bed, lying her on it. Once he was on top of her, he touched her core. She cried out when his digit traced the edges of her outer walls and she arched her back in response. Watching her like this just helped him grow harder every second.

 

He leaned down and hissed in her ear. "I want you to come for me, Nat, and I don't want you to hold back for anything."

 

Natasha's eyes opened and she stared at him in desire, aroused by his bold words. "I won't hold back, Steve. Please touch me. I want you so much, I-I can't stand it..." She clutched his shoulders and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

 

Steve responded to her plea, finally slipping his finger inside her warm cave. Damn, she was so wet, he was surprised she hadn't hit her peak already. He peppered her neck with kisses as his finger explored her inner walls.

 

Natasha's cries grew louder and louder as time went by and Steve knew that, from the flittering of her walls around his finger, she was close to climaxing. Deciding to give her a little extra help, he put a second finger inside of her and curled both of them, flicking the tiny, sensitive nub he'd discovered.

 

The effect was instantaneous.

 

"A-ahh! Steve, please, more!" His lover was now thrashing around like a wanton goddess on the edge of losing herself. Steve complied with her wishes and planted his lips on her nipple, sucking, nibbling and licking the hard point. He moaned, savouring the unbelievably soft skin on her breasts.

 

Natasha tugged Steve's hair and arched forward, screaming his name. "Yes! Yes! Steve!" He couldn't stop himself from grinning as he kept devouring her breasts. She had just hit her climax. Her body shook for what felt like a blissfully long period of time before she fell back to bed and dropped her hands to her sides.

 

It was so beautiful, listening to her moan and shout his name like that. Steve felt himself close to a climax of his own just hearing her voice. He was so damn hard by now that it was painful to lie there with her and not get any satisfaction. Still, he wanted to be gentle and not slam through her body the way his base instincts wanted him to.

 

He kissed her on the lips and laughed. "That was the most _amazing_ thing I've ever heard in my entire life, baby. You sound like an angel." Steve wasn't the kind of man who normally used nicknames or pet names with people, but after he shared an intimate experience with his soul mate, he felt free to do so.

 

Natasha certainly didn't mind in the least. As far as she was concerned, Steve could keep calling her that every day for the rest of their lives if he kept using his fingers to work their magic on her body. After her breathing slowed to a regular pace, her eyes fluttered open and she licked her lips. "I do...?" She asked, weakly.

 

The way she looked up at him, so innocent and shyly, made Steve grunt and shift his body so she could feel his arousal. "Oh, yeah, but I have a problem of my own, here." 

 

She looked down and giggled. "Of course. You need to orgasm too." The redhead didn't hesitate to put her hands on his hips and slide the boxers down. She purposely took her time about it, letting her fingers grope Steve's backside and smirking when he moaned. When she fully removed his boxers and saw how large and male he was, she blushed. "Wow. Um...will you even fit?"

 

"Definitely. Trust me, Nat. If we're soul mates, you can bet that I'll fit perfectly, like a hand in a glove." Steve settled himself right above her entrance and kissed her nose.

 

"Mm, well, in that case..." She reached down and thumbed the tip of his shaft, grinning when he gasped at the sudden action from her. It was amusing to her how his shaft jumped in her hand at her touch. He really wanted her, didn't he? "Why don't you just take me now?" Her voice was very seductive and she licked her lips to tease him.

 

That was enough to get his blood boiling. "You don't have to tell me twice." He pushed her hand away and guided himself into her. At first, he just let the tip inside of her and slowly inched his way further into her body. They both moaned at the sensure exploration, and Natasha's eyes shot open as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of her.

 

A few tears slipped from her eyes and Steve balked when he saw them. He wanted her badly, but he would stop if he was causing her pain. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop moving?"

 

"N-no. Just stay still for a moment," she gritted out. Steve did as she asked and remained motionless, waiting for her to adjust to his size. The pain was a bit hard to bear, like she was being torn from the inside out, but that only lasted about a minute. When it started to subside, she made the first move and grinded against him.

 

Steve hadn't expected such a quick recovery from her, but when he felt her initiate movement, he responded in kind.

 

This was their first time, so Steve made sure to be slow for Natasha's benefit.

 

Natasha spoke up and said, "Mm, y-you can go a little harder, Steve. I know you need this, so I want to give it to you."

 

She was so giving, so loving, that it turned him on more than he thought was possible in this moment. He increased his strokes at her behest, gripping her hands and entwining their fingers as he pumped into her over and over again. The only sounds in the room were the little moans and gasps from each other and the slap of skin as their hips met.

 

Passion was written all over Natasha's face as she pushed herself up to meet his strides. He deserved to be made love to just as much as she had. 

 

This continued for a several more minutes until, Steve shuddered, feeling himself beginning to release into Natasha's inner petals. "Natasha!!" He screamed as he finally hit his orgasm, holding onto his lover tightly.  

 

Natasha revelled in the blissful feel of his seed going into her. 

 

Once he expelled himself fully, Steve reluctantly pulled out of Natasha and panted in contentment. She scooted to his side and they lay together in a lazy tangle of limbs, fully sated and enjoying the afterglow of the moment.

 

"That...was incredible, Steve," she whispered, nuzzling her head against his chest.

 

"I was just about to say the same thing, Nat. I wouldn't trade this for anything else..."

 

"Neither would I." Natasha brushed her fingers against his cheek and there was something unreadable in her gaze. More tears slid down her face and she let them. "Steve...I love you. So very much." Her chin was trembling and she hid her face in the pillow, feeling shy for exposing herself so openly like that.

 

Steve's heart soared and he rubbed her shoulders. "Baby, you don't have to hide that from me. After what we just shared, I'd say the time for secrets is _over_. Especially in the bedroom." He reached down and pulled the sheets up to cover their bodies. As he looked at her, he draped his arms over her. "I've loved you for a long time."

 

She stiffened and looked up at her soul mate, mouth open in shock. "Really?"

 

"Yes. I said it last night before we fell asleep, but I guess you didn't hear it..." There was a bit of vulnerability in admitting this to her, but he didn't care. It was time to tell her.

 

"You did? _Oh_ , thank God." She entwined his fingers with hers again and kissed his hand.

 

"You're the only woman for me, Nat." Steve brushed his lips against her temple and she sighed softly. Finally, she had found the one man who was her true soul mate. Today was an even better day than yesterday.

 

She held her forehead to his and smiled. "And you're the only man for me."

 

Steve chuckled and nuzzled her chin with his nose and kissed her on the lips soundly. They lie there together, covered in sweat, enjoying the smell of sex that had overtaken the room.

 

Just when Steve was about to ask Natasha if she wanted to take a shower together, she suddenly flipped their positions and purposely nudged his shaft with her hip. "So what do you say? Are you up for round two?"

 

He was surprised that she recovered so quickly. Groaning, he replied, "I've created a monster." He reached down to smooth his thumb over her heat. "Are you sure you're not too sore?"

 

"Only a little bit. When we're finished you can kiss me and make it all better, if you want~" She shamelessly grinded against him and Steve sucked in a sharp breath, his shaft coming alive again. 

 

He was so hard now that it was painful not being inside of her. Natasha nibbled on his ear and she whispered, "This time, you can go faster."

 

"Yes, ma'am." Smirking, Steve slid himself into her warm depths and they both groaned at the joining. He began to move faster this time, as Natasha requested and he watched her begin to shake and moan above him. It wouldn't take long before she climaxed again. 

 

As Steve looked at Natasha, his heart warmed. Even though it scared him before, this was a woman whom he was not afraid to be vulnerable with and he was grateful to fate for bringing them together - albeit, a little late, but better late than never. She was his and he was hers, and nothing would ever change that. 

 

Now, they were lovers _forever._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -peeks out from behind fingers- How did I do? :3


End file.
